


Yes, Sir

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Yes, Sir

Laying back on your motel bed, you sighed. John was out interviewing people, and you claimed to be not feeling well to get out of it. He didn’t need you to be there to talk to people, right? Truth was, you had to get away from him. His scent- leather, gun powder, and after shave- made you go crazy. You knew that he probably just viewed you as some little girl, better suited for one of his sons. Too bad you didn’t want them.

You wanted _him_. 

You groaned, aching for him. All you wanted to do was throw him down on the bed and ride him until you were both spent. Sighing, you were thankful that you had opted for a room away from his. You stripped out of your clothes, feeling restricted. Without waiting, you got up and went over to your bag to pull out your best friend. You’d named your vibrated John, of course. You’d only bought the damn thing after you had to stitch him up after a hunt.

Biting your lip, you moved back to your spot on the bed, spreading your legs. Turning it on low, you slowly started to tease your nipples, picturing what it would be like to have John doing this. As you moved it down your stomach, you moved your other hand to pinch your nipples. You knew that this wouldn’t take long. You’d been cooped up in his truck with him for the past few hunts. With little break in between. Most of the time, you were stuck rooming with one of the boys. Not this time. You were finally going to be able to deal with this.

Closing your eyes, you traced around your lips, avoiding the one places you really wanted it. When you finally let it touch your clit lightly, you moaned, your back arching. You moved it from your entrance to your clit a few times before pushing it into your drenched core. “ _Fuck_!” You gasped.

“John!” You cried out, moving your vibrator quicker, turning it up a notch. “Right there….” You moaned, so close.

Your eyes shot open when your door was flung open. You froze for a moment, legs wide open, hand on your vibrator. It took you a moment before you grabbed the sheet and pulled it up. John’s eyes darkened as he shut the door behind him. “Was I hearing things, or were you thinking about my cock while fucking your pretty pink pussy with that?” His chin motioned to where your legs were.

Your cheeks were bright red, never having expected for him to walk in on that.

“I asked you a question, sweetheart.” He was standing right next to the bed. “So, were you?”

You quickly nodded. “Yes, sir.” That was just what you called him, just like the boys. Only when you said it, it sounded so very different.

He licked his lips, pulling off his jacket. “How long you been thinkin’ of me?” He asked, his eyes trailing over what bare skin he saw.

“Since we met, sir.” You could now feel the heat from your cheeks.

“ _God_ I love how that word sounds coming out of your mouth.” He groaned, pulling off his shirt. “Tell me what you were thinking about…just now. And keep going.” His hand gripped the sheet and pulled it from your body.

The blush spread from your cheeks, to your whole body. Shifting slightly, you started moving your vibrator again, fully aware of his eyes on you. As he stripped, you glanced over, moaning.

John gave you that cocky smirk. “You look fucking _incredible_ with your legs spread wide open like that. Been wanting to get them open for ages.” He palmed his erection through his unzipped jeans.

“Oh God, John…” You moaned, your eyes closing, your head pushing back into the pillow. “I’m so close.”

“Stop.” He ordered, and you did. “I don’t want you cumming on anything but my tongue and cock tonight, sweetheart.” His voice was low, and sent a wave of arousal through you. John pulled off his boxers finally and you bit your lip. You shut off your vibrator, slowly pulling it from your body. It was discarded onto the nightstand. “Stand up.” Moving made your arousal spike, your thighs rubbing together slightly as you stood up.

John moved around you and laid on the bed, his eyes eating you up. “How do you want me, sir?” Your voice was quiet, a total opposite from how you were usually.

“Come sit on my face, princess.” Nodding, you moved up to the head of the bed. He helped you get comfortable, your knees on the pillow. His hands gripped your thighs, making it so you couldn’t move much.  He wasted no time with teasing you.

Your head went back as you moaned. You gripped his hair, amazed at how well he worked his tongue. Already having been close to the edge, he didn’t have to work long for his reward. “Fuck, John!” You cried out, earning a moan from him.

As you came down, he basically lifted you with ease, putting you next to him. “You taste even better than you sound.” If you hadn’t already been flushed, he would have seen your cheeks heat up. “Get on your hands and knees, sweetheart.” You didn’t have to be told twice, craving to feel him inside you.

John’s hand connected with your backside, making you gasp. “More, _please_ , sir!” You whimpered. He chuckled and rewarded you with a few more slaps. His large, rough hands massaged over the red marks that he had just left before moving over your drenched pussy. You bit your lip as his finger teased you.

“Something you want, baby girl?” You could hear the smirk that you were sure was on his face.

“Please! Please fuck me, sir. I need to feel you inside me.” You begged.

He rubbed his tip through your folds before thrusting into you. “Feels better than anything I imagined.” He groaned as he bottomed out. His hands gripped your hips as he pulled back, almost falling out of you, before thrusting back in. You cried out in pleasure, wanting more. He didn’t disappoint. His left hand reached up and gripped your hair. “Fuck, you feel fucking amazing.” He panted.

“Oh, God…” You moaned, his words adding to the sensations he was sending through your body. Hearing you made his grip tighten on your hip. “John!!” You clenched around him, your fingers gripping the sheet.

A few more thrusts and John pulled out, cumming on your back. “Fuck, baby girl.” He chuckled. His hand slapped your ass playfully. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

You looked over your shoulder and smirked at him. “Only if there’s a round two in the shower.”

He groaned. “Like I could turn down an offer like _that_?”


End file.
